


Moves Like Cass

by destinyofdreams



Series: Making Moves in Modern Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean witnesses what it means to have Metatron unlock all pop culture in Cass.  Cass loves his pop  music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Cass

Dean walked into the Bunker.  He placed the box of supplies on the table in the dining room.  He whistled as he made his way to the bedrooms.  Dean paused and tilted his head to pick up the sound that made him hesitate.  He frowned and changed direction.  Dean almost bumped into Sam as he entered the hall from his bedroom.

“What is that sound?” Dean gruffly asked.

“I…I think it’s Justin Timberlake,” Sam shot him a puzzled look.

“What the fuck?  Where the hell is it coming from?” Dean glanced around the halls.

“I think,” Sam listened, “I think Cass’ room.”

“What?  There’s no way.”

They both turned to the direction of Cass’ room.  They paused outside the slightly ajar door.

“Definitely Justin Timberlake,” Sam nodded.

“Why do you even know that?” Dean grumbled and pushed the door open.

Sam gripped Dean’s shoulder as they both took in the sight in front of them. Dean’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Dean could hear Sam’s snuffles as he tried not to laugh out loud but his eyes were on Cass.

Cass had just gotten out the shower and was getting dressed for the day.  He bobbed his head as he pulled on his pants.  Cass moved his hips to the beat as he buttoned his shirt.  Suddenly he broke out in a few moves that Dean was pretty sure he shouldn’t know as he moved gracefully moved across the floor with his back to the door.  The way he dipped, turned, kicked his feet up and moved to the music surprised Dean.  The chorus hit again and Cass slid into his suit jacket as if it was part of the routine, smooth and without missing a beat.

“Do you think he’s been on youtube?” Sam whispered.

Dean could not move from his spot as Cass swiveled his hips and used the familiar blue tie as a prop for his dancing.  When Cass spun again his eyes landed on Dean.  A smirk spread across his lips as he moved toward him and tied his tie.

“I, uh, I’ll leave you and your boyfriend alone,” Sam chuckled and disappeared quickly.

Dean’s mind told him to protest Sam’s word but he couldn’t.  He was mesmerized by Cass’ new found talent.  Cass placed his hand on Dean’s chest and with a wave of motion dropped down, bounced on his heels and rolled back up Dean’s body.

“Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love,” Cass sang along.

Cass stayed there in Dean’s face with his hand on his chest, chest rising and falling quickly from the dancing, and his eyes stared unblinking.  Cass licked his lips and left it up to Dean to make the decision.

“So, uh, you can dance now.”

“Dean,” Cass portrayed so much with just his name.

“Oh alright.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cass and pulled him for the kiss he had waited five years for.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. There was some sort of thought and my friends just fueled it. I'd like to blame the footage of Misha dancing but I can't b/c this was conceived way after. So this post happened on tumblr and now it's here. Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh yeah it was 'Suit and Tie' Cass danced to.


End file.
